Flying without wings
by Chibi Haku
Summary: (Songfic, RoyxEd- Established) If someone had told Roy he'd find contentment in a certain blonde face he would have laughed and told them (Quite matter of factly) That hell would freeze over on that day.


_Everybody's looking for that something_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

If someone had told him, about a year ago, that he would have found contentment in a certain blonde Elric, he would have laughed in their face, and told them (in a quite matter of fact tone) that hell would freeze over upon that day.

He laughed quietly as he thought back on that thought. Satan was smirking at him as he skated to work.

_You'll find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be._

He gently sat up from where he had been lying, the sunrise dancing across the windowsill and spilling red light through the partly open curtains. He smiled when he looked down, and admired the hard features, fallen slack in sleep, but he didn't fool himself into thinking that the person who shared his bed was any less tense asleep than awake, perhaps even more so. His Edward was always ready for a fight. _Mine._ It was still such a strange thought. _My Edward._ He gently touched his fingers to the long hair flowing out over the pillows, softer than any silk in Arabia.

He smiled.

_Some find it in the face of their children._

_Some find it in their lover's eyes._

Was this how Hughes felt? He often wondered, upon seeing Gracia and Elysia everyday? No wonder he brought in photos to show everyone. The feeling made one giddy and sometimes he just wanted to share it with the whole world. Edward would never forgive him if he did, however, so the silent testimony he had was a picture on his desk in a simple metal frame. Nothing special.

Not when sometimes it felt like he would have built a shrine if he could. And Edward was always there, to remind him that if he even tried, Edward would tear it down again. But then again, Edward was always slightly flushed with pride when he said that.

_Who can deny the joy it brings_

_When you've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings._

Sometimes it felt as if he could watch the boy forever, watch the gentle rise and fall of his chest, each moment captured and burnt into his memory. The images he had of Edward made the boy look perfect, even with the prosthetic limbs he bore. Edward _was_ perfect. The light, soft and giddy feeling in his chest that he obtained around the boy was coming back again.

_Some find it sharing every morning._

_Some in their solitary lives._

His smile didn't waver, even as he thought of how Edward would always be leaving, always going for some reason or another. Because, he knew. Edward would always come back again, back to where arms were willing to wrap around him, and hold him, just for a little while, when no one was watching. And he knew that Edward would always wish for those arms to be his. For someone with so much pride, Edward was incredibly humble, never wishing any happiness upon him, and only doing his best for everyone else. He gave of himself so much.

Oftentimes, it was too much.

_You'll find it in the words of others _

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

The closed eyes cracked open, revealing golden irises leagues deep. "You're staring at me again." Edward's voice was always strong, yet slightly feminine, but just after waking; it was slurred with sleep, giving it an angelic quality. Of course, telling Ed this was suicide, but the boy probably knew from the way his lovers face would light up hearing him for the first time every day.

Or maybe Edward would just think that said lover was obsessed, though, he thought with a chuckle, but then, Edward could relate to that.

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship_

_The kind you cherish all your life_

_

* * *

_

"What's wrong with that?" The reply given was warm, reflecting his inner happiness at having found his place in the world.

"Nothing, it's just annoying." Edward snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around the middle of his lover, trying to squash the feelings of contentment (He didn't have a right to be.) that had made themselves known somewhere around his middle. He gently nuzzled the other's chest, surprising even himself as he did so. The answering chuckle reverberated through the chest of the other in a low, happy hum.

"Besides, don't you have work?"

_And when you know how much that means_

_You've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings._

"Not on a Saturday, Fullmetal." _Aha. There we go, the first title of the morning._ Edward had learnt that his title would be used when he was acting particularly 'blonde' one could say, given his hair colour. He pouted up and met black eyes a moment before a gentle kiss was placed upon his crown. Edward felt himself being squeezed closer.

In retaliation, he did the one thing he knew his black haired lover hated. He poked Roy's navel.

_So impossible, as it may seem_

_You've got to fight for every dream_

The surprised yelp and hurt glare made Edward laugh as he leapt to the other side of the bed, knowing that Roy would follow somewhat slowly, his reflexes not being the best in the morning. Laughing, Edward dived to the base of the bed, an insane, monkey grin on his face as Roy dived after him and missed.

"Edward! Come back here now!" Roy sounded sulky as once again, he leapt for the boy and missed. Edward laughed harder.

_Cos who's to know_

_Which one you let go_

_Would have made you complete._

_

* * *

_

He should have been expecting it, he thought in hindsight, Should have expected Edward to react the way he did. The way he always did. The boy pounced, him momentum pinning Roy to the bedcovers, Edward now on top of him, laughing breathlessly. Roy felt his smile, but made no efforts to chain it back, as it matched the wide, sparkling one on Edward's face.

"Okay." Edward whispered, panting from the tousle about the bed.

_Well for me it's waking up beside you,_

_To watch the sunrise on your face_

"Now that's cheating." This comment caused Edward to laugh. His golden eyes sparkling like fresh honey in the sunrise, still creeping higher and higher up the skyline. The room was now bathed golden, instead of red.

"If you say so."

_To know that I can say I love you_

_In any given time or place_

Edward leaned in, and pressed his lips against Roy's in a gentle, chaste kiss, barely a taste of what Edward was fully capable of. Roy smiled as the boy pulled away, firmly reminded of why he allowed himself to fall for the same traps, time and time again. "Oh but I do." He allowed himself a true chuckle, grinning as Edward released his grip, and pulling the boy down into a firm embrace.

_It's the little things that only I know._

_Those are the things that make you mine._

Much like Edward knew Roy's weakness, Roy knew Edwards. Dancing his fingers across the lower part of the boy's back, he watched as Edward collapsed into giggles, his cries of "Stop! Mercy! I give I give!" Going upon deaf ears as Roy continued his tickling assault. "You bastard! Stop!" So Roy stopped.

And smirked.

And moved in, firmly pressing his lips to the older Elric's.

_And it's like flying without wings_

_Cos you're my special thing._

_I'm flying without wings._

The hungry kiss quickly became a battle for dominance, tongues dancing in a timeless two step as both parties fought to get the upper hand. The battle was still undecided as both Roy and Edward pulled away, their need to breathe conquering their need to be dominant over the other.

Edward grinned, and Roy felt the giddy feeling welling up again.

_And you're the place my life begins _

_And you'll be where it ends_

_I'm flying without wings_

"Well, I'd better get up." Standard morning routine now re established, Edward gently slid out of the large double bed, and into slippers and a robe, waling slowly to the door, and reaching out to take a brush off the night stand as he went.

Roy sighed in anticipation. He knew what was coming.

_And that's the joy you bring_

_I'm flying without wings._

Edward would only ever turn around once, on his way out of the bedroom, right at the door, to flash his lover a dazzling, and bright smile, which lit up the room more than the sunrise ever could. As soon as he was out of the door, a new persona would overtake him, and he'd be back to his normal, bickering self, even more so than he was in the Bedroom.

Those dazzlingly bright smiles. The true laughs of the morning, the playful Edward, more of a true person in the morning than he was at any other time of the day remained in the bedroom. And Roy cherished them.

It was no surprise that Roy cherished the bedroom as well. Nothing else could bring out the true Edward Elric.

* * *

_DUDE! Okay, I know, don't yell at me. -hides- I know you guys want the next chapters of my actual chaptered fics -coughquicksilverandfireandicecough- But this was just a quickie to get over writers block and put me in the right mood to study._

_No, it did not work on either of those fronts. Sorry._

_I hate to make you guys wait another week, but I have exams at the moment, so I'm not going to be able to write much._

_Please leave a review for a hungry Authoress?_


End file.
